Special Illusion
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Flan's special wonderland is it just an illusion or more? Oocness


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Flan's special wonderland is it just an illusion or more? Oocness

**Special Illusion**

Wonderland- land of wonders or marvels.

"Please stop!"

"Ushishi, no." Flan was brought out of his thoughts hearing prince the ripper's prey beg for mercy. What a poor sap. If you're the ripper's victim you must absolutely beg for life. Their death would be much worse, don't waste any breath. If you did it better be about how much you love your family. Not that he would give mercy to people with kids.

Belphegor seemed insanely happy and Flan couldn't help but wonder why this made him happy. What Bel's perfect wonderland? Did the blonde only dream about blood or was their something more?

The golden haired male was drenched in blood-none of it his own.- With one big arm motion the prince made a large cut in his prey's body. Dark red splattered all over the walls and pooled to the ground. The golden haired male wasted no movements when it came to killing. He was indeed somewhat graceful.

'How majestic, how magnificent.'

The amphibian sat in a high tree branch a safe distance away. The toad had no desire to get caught up in the blood bath even though they never lasted long. "Can we go home now?" Flan asked.

"In a minute." The storm guardian called out needing one more victim. Belphegor, the only assassin- the only person- who actually seek out a fight. No body in Varia was that bad. Even the boss didn't really pick that many fights since he preferred to be left alone. "Ok, Frog we can go now." The prince's blood lust has finally been quenched.

"How many fell from your knives?"

"In this mission I killed about fifty, in the whole day about seventy." With his trademark Cheshire smile the hitman licked one of his blades clean.

"You're going to get aids or something horrible doing that." The mist guardian said in his normal monotone voice.

"That won't happen." He said but stopped licking the blood off. The walk back to head quarters was pretty quiet. Once back the amber haired male went to shower and Flan went to his room.

The mint haired male fell to his bed closing his eyes as soon as his body hit the mattress. Taking a deep breath teal eyes reopened.

A small breeze hit his petite body blowing his free strands of hair around his pale face. Standing he brushed the dirt of his Varia outfit. Loose dew covered grass strands stuck to his coat. It was flawless here.

The magician gazed at the blood covered plants. Bright green leaves dabbed with blotches of ruby liquid. Flan squinted concentrating hard the scarlet blood shifted a few shades darker. Now, it looked better.

A few rocks and boulders were thrown here and there. A random woodland creature would pop out of the trees before running off. What else should there be in wonderland? A waterfall perhaps?

Ice blue water rushed over the edge of a cliff falling to a lake below. Weirdly shaped silver knives gathered together floating in the water like leaves or dirt. "Not bad." The hell ring owner congratulated himself. "It's almost perfect it just needs…"

"Hey, Flan." The short male was snapped out of his illusion by the blonde knocking on his bedroom door. The barrier between them was opened partly, just enough for the illusionist to peek out.

"I'm surprised, you normally don't knock." A clean grinning assassin pushed the door open more making sure it wouldn't get shut on him.

"The prince is bored." The newest Varia member opened the door all the way and stepped aside letting the other enter. "What a plan looking room." Bel commented. Their was nothing special about the room. No color or pictures on the walls, barely any furniture. "What do you do for fun?"

"I can show you." The froggy laid on his bed patting the area next to him.

"Shishi, that's what you do for fun? And the prince just cleaned himself."

"Be quiet and join me." The amber haired male obeyed without question for once; lying next to his friend. "Allow me to trick your senses." Bravely he reached over and covered the freak's eyes with his hand.

"Frog?" The psycho grabbed his wrist harshly.

"Don't worry this will be fun."

"Tch. Who's worried?" The noblemen's grip loosened before it fell to his side once more.

"Ok." The amphibian removed his hand showing the psycho wonderland. "Look."

"What is this?"

"This is what I do for fun." Bel stood up and wonder around. "The blood is safe to lick if you want to." With a freaky smile he licked one off the leaves. The copper metallic tasted surrounded his taste buds.

"Your blood? I know that taste anywhere."

"Yeah, this forest is full of me because it is me, it's my wonderland."

"Now how is this your wonderland? You don't have an obsession of blood like I so. This is more like my kind of thing then yours."

"My wonderland…" A small unnoticed smile appeared on his face. "This is pretty good. Come I have a waterfall and there are some deer in the bushes grazing."

"Deer? Ushishi." The blonde pulled out a knife from his coat pocket and sent it flying towards the animal in the bush. The knife sore through the air and hit the deer's flank. With a cry the two males watched the animal limp away.

"Not going to kill it?"

"I prefer human targets. The blood is more vibrant and succulent."

"That can be arranged." The jade eyes assassin flicked his wrist and ten masked men jumped down from the trees surrounding the older Varia member.

"Now this is more like it!" Prince The Ripper pulled out all of his knives holding them in his hands like a good hand of cards. The blades hit all of the hallucinations- blood gushed out of each cut like a volcano eruption. "What fun! If I had this kind of power I might not need to go on killing sprees so often."

It wasn't often that the royal male complemented him or said something friendly. "I'm glad you're having fun." The magician said honestly running after the future king making sure to keep his illusion flawless.

"Aww! I'm out of knives already! I must restock." Looking back the noble birth male noticed that his dead prey and the knives that where sticking in them were gone.

"This way." The taller male followed the younger one; still very happy. "There is a waterfall in which you can restock if you want."

"I must admit, you are a great illusionist."

"Will you're full of surprises today. I hope these complements won't stop anytime soon." The mint haired boy hid his shock expression.

"Shishi, you're a first class illusionist, a top magician. You know, I was beginning to think you didn't have that much power."

"I can fight, but using my hallucinations like this is a habit."

"Why?"

"Unlike reality deceiving someone, even if it's myself, is a pleasant feeling when your all alone."

The older Vaia member unsure of what to say changed the subject. "Let's rest over there." The two hitman laid under a giant oak tree basking in its shade.

Belphegor opened his mouth waiting for the next drop of frog blood to enter his mouth. "Next time I rather have blood from its original source."

"That's fine as long as it doesn't become a habit."

"Hey, Fran, if I describe a scene to you do you think you can make it happen?"

"It won't be perfect but I'll give it a try."

'for you.' Flan thought.

"This is an one time fantasy. Picture an isolated cave with no roof. You can see the nights sky."

"Alright. How does it look?"

"Fine, now stick a big moon up there then flood the cave's floor with two inches of water."

"Sure… Bel what is this about?" The stars in the sky reflected off the watery base of the cave.

"You know what, get rid of the cave so it looks like where in space."

"Shall I add some planets?"

"No, this is perfect. Ushishi."

"Good, now tell me what this is about?" The hitman turned to look at the other. The peasant could have sworn he saw a light tinge of pink in his cheeks. "Bel?"

"My ah… one little dream is to uh… make love in a sea of stars…"If the golden haired boy wasn't blushing before he was now. A ruby color entered the toad's cheeks as well. Was it from anger or embarrassment? Both probably.

"Alright, who's your dream lover…?"

'For you.' Flan tried to smile, he was happy that the royal male let him know such personal thoughts but… His frown deepened.

"Dream lover?"

"Just this once, I'll make it come true. Who do you desire? Mammon? The boss being your bitch?" The illusionist shifted in his spot. Out of nowhere arms wrapped wound the prince's neck. A naked un cursed magician hugged the psycho from behind.

"No, not Mammon nor the boss." The acrobaleno frowned as his figure disappeared. "Who I'm thinking about isn't a hallucination." The storm guardian slipped his jacket off and spread it out on the ground. Striding over to his frog Bel reached out to rubbed the side of his smooth face. Teal eyes clothes leaning into the touch.

The killer's hands were surprisingly slightly rough. To think that royal hands could be calloused not that Flan hated the touch. The peasant loved the prince. Everything about the prince he was perfect. His hands, freaky smile and to his murdering laugh.

Flan bit his bottom lip as the blonde's touch withdrew. Belphegor then took his hands and lead him over to his coat. "You."

That was it. One word that made him blush, made his heart beat race, made his eye widen. One word made his defense fall. The amber haired man gently guided him down on the jacket to prevent him from getting wet. Wow, what a gentlemen like motion. However, at this moment he just wanted the other male.

Belphegor crawled on top of him on all fours, his hands on either side of his lover's head. Leaning down he softly touched lips with his frog's. When they broke apart both males were flushed and panting. From just one kiss. "You know, I won't be able to keep this illusion up for long."

"Won't need too. I think you get the point." Leaning down for another kiss the illusion fell Flan's mind far to distracted.

'What soft, gentle sensual lips he has.'

The males were back in the Toad's room.

"Bel, you survived my illusion, you are real."

"What are you talking about? I am your illusion...Ushishi." Teal eyes widened as he bit his lip watching the storm guardian's figure disappear.

* * *

A/N: I've been meaning to write a fic based on his song for a while.


End file.
